


Spider-Man and the FBI

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: FBI, Gen, Good Guy Agent Nadeem, Hurt Peter Parker, Self-Hostage Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Agent Nadeem, under orders from the FBI, corners an injured Spider-Man and must decide what to do with him





	Spider-Man and the FBI

“Spider-Man, come out with your hands up,” Agent Nadeem calls into the last room in the abandoned building. He’s on his own, but managed to corner the webslinger in a dead end, gun trained on the movement he can catch in the dim light. There’s a soft thud as the vigilante drops down from the ceiling to the ground in the shadows and the FBI agent reaims his gun as he steps out into the light.

Spiderman is very small, Nadeem notices. He always has looked small to the FBI agent, but he thought it was just a forced perspective thing from only seeing the vigilante over the backdrop of sky scrapers. He's not tiny, but he's certainly no taller than average and skinny beneath his tight, blood-soaked suit. It's hard to see with all the red, but it catches the low light with a wet sheen near the massive tears on his arms, chest, and neck. He'd just gone about twelve rounds with Vulture over Central Park, which is where Nadeem had tracked him from while the rest of the FBI went after the supervillain. It was a little encouraging that even though Spiderman was listed as a high priority target (due to several actions that were technically federal crimes but no one really wanted to prosecute him for) the group of FBI agents that responded to the incident at the park all collectively decided that Vulture was clearly the bigger threat and went after him, leaving only Nadeem to track Spiderman. He was hard to keep up with, and by the time the agent tracked him down, he was practically passed out in a homemade web hammock in a window of an abandoned building. It didn't seem very secure, and he wondered why the hero didn't just go home. He didn't know why but he hoped Spiderman had a home.

“I don't want to hurt you, Agent,” Spiderman says, though his hands are raised.

“State you're in, I'd like to see you try,” Nadeem replies. It isn't a challenge, and he hopes it isn't taken as such.

“You might be right,” Spiderman huffs, with what might be a hint of a laugh in his voice. “Nevertheless though, I can't let you take me in.” Its so different than his normal speaking style, between the word choice and tone, that more than just a serious mindset comes across.

“You're scared,” Nadeem remarks aloud. “More so of me than you were of Vulture.” To his surprise, Spiderman nods. “Why?” He doesn't think it's because he has a gun pointed at the vigilante, because the kid should be used to that by now. It might be due to the fact that he has the power of the US federal government at his back, but he doubts Spiderman is really that scared of going to jail, as he'd likely break out faster than the supervillains he routinely puts away do.

“If I get unmasked, my family will never be safe again.”

Images of Seema and Sami flash in Nadeem's head, and he has to readjust his grip on his gun to keep himself from lowering it. His job requires that he keep the target in his sights and contained as well as possible until he can be taken into custody. In this case, that means keeping his gun trained on the center of the suspect's chest, no matter how much he may empathize with him. What little inclination he'd had to shoot, however, leaves him completely. He can take the kid in, and bury his name so far into a classified hole that he won't even need witness protection. This is the best and potentially only chance the FBI will get to take him in, but that doesn't mean he has to be cruel with it.

“Listen, I'll let you keep your mask on until you're in the station. First thing you need to do, besides coming quietly, is request legal protection. Nelson and Murdock. They can protect your family, even if you get unmasked.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Spiderman says, once again with that slight knowing laugh in his words. “And thank you for your consideration. But that's still a risk I can't take.”

“Will I have to shoot you to stop you from leaving?” Nadeem asks.

“Yeah, probably. But I've had worse today, so don't feel too bad.”

Nadeem sighs, and lowers his gun. Sure he might lose his job if it comes out that he left a fugitive just walk, but as he hasn't yet called for backup and there's no one watching, it's unlikely that anyone will find out. Anyway, the agent had sworn to himself, after the last time, that he wouldn't sacrifice his morality to protect himself again. He can't, in good conscience, inflict more pain on the hero, and so his only option is to let the kid go.

Spiderman lowers his hands slowly, staring at the agent. Nadeem doesn't know why he hasn't already zipped away as fast as his webs will carry him. Kid thinks it's a trick, probably.

“What are you waiting for? Get out of here before I change my mind,” he encourages roughly. The vigilante apparently doesn't need to be told twice, and swings off past the agent into the New York dusk, silhouetted against a sky that appears to bleed. Nadeem sighs again, holsters his weapon, and heads for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments and reviews


End file.
